Lo más importante
by LadyLeeAgron
Summary: Quinn y Rachel convivirán juntas durante un año en un orfanato donde vivirán tras la muerte de sus padres, ahí descubrirán que es lo más importante
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo _

Y ahí estaba, Quinn Fabray, con 17 años y lo único que le quedaba en este mundo eran sus dos hermanas pequeñas, que por suerte no se encontraban en el coche en el fatídico accidente que terminó con la vida de sus padres y la dejó a ella con una amnesia que le impedía recordar demasiadas cosas importantes de su vida. En ese momento se encontraba en un autobús, con sus dos hermanas Alison y Elise, de camino al orfanato que sería su nuevo hogar. No les quedaba nadie en el mundo, solo algunos amigos que no se podían encargar de 3 niñas de 17, 16 y 6 años. Quinn iba concentrada en un libro que le había regalado un enfermero del hospital del que acababa de salir. Ali y Elise estaban unos asientos más adelante, la más pequeña todavía no comprendía lo que pasaba y lloraba porque extrañaba a sus padres.

Estaban esperando a que los demás chicos que iban a ser mandados al orfanato entrasen en el autobús para salir, al ver que tardaban mucho se sacó las gafas y se acomodó para dormir durante el viaje.

Al cerrar los ojos siempre veía lo mismo, las mismas imágenes del accidente en masa que a demás de la vida de sus padres, se llevo la de muchas personas. Otra vez veía como todo daba vueltas desde la parte de atrás del coche de los Fabray, hasta que de repente su cabeza golpeaba con el cristal de la ventana y todo se volvía oscuro.

Rachel corría junto a sus hermanos porque llegaba tarde al autobús que los llevaría a su nuevo "hogar" si se podía llamar así a un sitio lleno de desconocidos, pero es lo único que tenían tras la muerte de sus padres en ese horrible accidente, no tenían nadie con quien vivir, ya que no conocían ni querían conocer a la familia de sus padres, que los habían excluido de la familia desde que se declararon homosexuales y decidieron casarse. Rachel, Jeremy y Kevin ni si quiera conocían a dichas familias, por los que no les quedó otra que ir al único orfanato de la ciudad.

De lejos ya se veía en autobús, solo verlo te daban ganas de irte, era gris y dentro había muchos niños con cara de haber estado llorando días, y otros que seguían haciéndolo. Primero pasaron Jeremy y Kevin, que se sentaron juntos en una de las filas de adelante, como no quedaban más lugares se fue a sentar junto a una chica de estaba durmiendo con la capucha puesta apoyada en la ventana, por lo que no se le veía la cara.

Tras diez minutos de espera el autobús arrancó, el viaje duraría 2 horas o así, ya que el orfanato se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo se oía la lluvia de afuera y a algunos niños llorando. 20 minutos llevaba el viaje cuando su acompañante, que todavía dormía empezó a hacer ruidos mientras se movía, como si le estuvieran molestando, cada vez se movía más bruscamente hasta que se despertó de golpe.

Entonces vio su cara, tenía varios cortes y algún morado que otro, pero lo único que podía ver ella eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban llenos de sufrimiento.

Seguía perdida en sus ojos cando la chica con una dulce vez la saludo

Quinn se despertó de golpe y se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándola fijamente, ojos que pertenecían a una pequeña morena que la miraba con cara confusa. Al pasar unos segundos y ver que no reaccionaba decidió hablar.

Q: **Hola** - dijo con la suave voz que la caracterizaba

R: **Hola**- estaba sorprendida por lo dulce que era la voz de esa chica rubia que en ese momento se encontraba quitandose la capucha y acomodándose el corto pelo rubio que apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Q: **Perdón si te asusté, estaba teniendo un mal sueño.**

R: **No, no te preocupes, solo que no lo esperaba.**- Rachel seguía hablando con su mirada perdida en sus ojos.- **Por cierto, soy Rachel.**- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Q: **Yo Quinn, y si me disculpas necesito ir al baño un momento.**

R: **Claro, pasa.**- Respondió mientras se levantaba para dejar pasar a la chica, que estando de pie le sacaba un palmo de altura.

Se encaminaba al baño mientras todavía pensaba en aquella pesadilla, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de soñar con el accidente? Había pasado una semana del accidente y cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venían las mismas imágenes que hace unos minutos. Mientras se lavaba la cara en el diminuto espacio que tenía el aseo. De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Rachel, la chica que acababa de conocer, no sabía por que pero esa chica le dio muy buena impresión, sus ojos le transmitían confianza.

Se encontraba caminando a su asiento cuando chocó con un muchacho castaño que iba con los auriculares puestos.

J: **¡Mira por donde andas, estúpida!**

Q: **¿Disculpa?**

J: **Te dije que miraras por donde caminas**

En ese momento Quinn vio aparecer a Rachel por detrás del chico

R: **Jeremy Berry, deja de armar escándalo y siéntate.**

J: **Tú no eres mi madre, no tienes derecho a mandar sobre mí.**

R:** Jer, por favor.**

El chico bufó, pasó entre las dos chicas y caminó hacia el baño.

R: **Perdón por su actitud.**- Dijo la más pequeña.

Q: **No te preocupes, voy a ver a mis hermanas.**

R:** Está bien.**- contestó mientras volvía a su asiento y veía como la rubia se dirigía a la parte delantera del autobús.

Quinn legó a donde estaban sus hermanas y la pequeña estaba dormida mientras Ali escuchaba música.

A: **¿Todo bien Quinn?-** Preguntó la ojiazul l ver a su hermana con cara de preocupación,

Q: **Si, solo tuve un pequeño altercado con un chico.**

A: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Nada, solo que choqué con un chico de tu edad aproximadamente y me gritó.**

A: **¿Pero estás bien?**

Q: **Si Ali, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte como si fuera a pasarme algo.**

A: **Perdón, es que no quiero que te pase nada.**

Q: **Bueno me vuelvo a mi sitio, descansa un rato ¿ok?**

A: **Si, igual tú.**

Q: **Yo ya dormí un rato, cuida de Elise.**

Rachel veía como se acercaba la rubia, así que se levantó para dejarla pasar.

Q: **Gracias.**- dijo mientras se sentaba

R: **¿Todo bien con tus hermanas?.**- preguntó con interés.

Q: **Si, la pequeña está dormida y la otra escuchando música, ¿y tu hermano?, bueno, supongo que el chico de antes es tu hermano.**

R: **Si, lo es, es el mediano, y te vuelvo a pedir perdón por su actitud, siempre fue algo rebelde, pero desde el accidente de mis padres está mucho peor.** – Habló con una tristeza bastante visible.

Q: **¿Accidente?**

R: **Si, el accidente de la Avenida Swan. Mis padres murieron ahí.**- La pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos.

Q: **Lo siento, mis padres también murieron el ese accidente, al parecer hubo muchos muertos.**

R: **Si, eso parece. **

Q: **Yo estaba con ellos en el accidente, pero no me acuerdo de mucho.**

R: **Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien?**

Q: **Si, supongo, podría estar bastante peor, me llevé un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que me provocó amnesia, pero no me puedo quejar, al menos estoy aquí para cuidar de mis hermanas.**

R: **¿Tienes amnesia?**- preguntó con cara de asombro

Q: **Es complicado, me acuerdo de muchas cosas pero no de otras, me acuerdo de mis hermanas y mis padres, de amigas cercanas, pero no me acuerdo de muchos detalles ni de otras cosas. Recuerdo a personas pero no sé de que, me acuerdo de eventos a los que fui pero no de lo que pasó, es muy raro, es como saber las cosas a medias.**

R:** Bueno, si necesitas ayuda en algo me puedes decir.**- Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Q: **Muchas gracias.**- le respondió con otra sonrisa.- **¿Y tú, que hay de ti?**

R: **No hay mucho. Estaba en el instituto cuando pasó, llamaron para avisar del accidente, recogí a mis hermanos para ir al hospital, donde nos dieron la noticia de la muerte de nuestros padres. Hemos estado allí desde entonces ya que mi hermano pequeño salió corriendo cuando se enteró, se cayó por la escalera y se rompió un pie.**

Q: **Pobre, ¿está mejor?**

R: **Si, todavía está muy triste, pero ya lo aceptó.**

Q: **Mira allá**- señaló hacia un lugar por la ventana- **perece que llegamos a nuestra nueva casa.**

R: **Eso parece**- contestó con algo de tristeza y alegría a la vez.

Ninguna sabía por que se sentían así, pero el hecho es que ya no se les hacía tan maña la idea de vivir en ese orfanato que se veía a lo lejos. Estaban seguras que no sería tan malo como imaginaban.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola gente, primero, muchas gracias a los que dieron follow y favoritos. Muchas gracias a la gente que comentó también, este es mi primer fic y ando bastante perdida. A ver, en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó presentar a los personajes, aquí les dejo la lista de los que salen en este capítulo y el anterior.

Quinn y Rachel no hace falta ni que lo diga.

Alison Fabray: Taylor Swift

Jeremy Berry: Steven R. McQueen

Elise Fabray: Surie Cruise Holmes

Kevin Berry: Colin Ford

* * *

_**Capítulo. 1 Un nuevo comienzo**_

Se encontraban en un salón de actos, la directora del centro hablaba a los nuevos huérfanos sobre los horarios, distribución y reglas del lugar. Las habitaciones eran compartidas, dos por habitación e iban por edad, por lo que para su mala suerte no podría estar con ninguna de sus hermanas. Pasaron un rato escuchando a la directora hablar hasta que dijeron los números de las habitaciones en las que estarían. Quinn solo prestó atención a los de sus hermanas y al suyo hasta que uno a uno los fue escuchando.

**-** **Elise Fabray y Paula López, habitación número 107.**

Al rato nombró a su otra hermana.

- **Alison Fabray y Mary Benson, habitación número 110.**

Y por último dijo su habitación y la persona con quien compartiría este último año hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y pudiera salir de allí y llevarse a sus hermanas.

**-** **Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, habitación número 113.**

¿Rachel Berry? Sería la misma Rachel con la que vino en el autobús, en su interior lo deseaba con mucha fuerza, no sabía por que pero esa chica le dio "buena espina" por así decirlo.

Rachel iba hablando con Kevin indicándole donde es encontraba su cuarto y tranquilizándolo.

**-** **Vamos Kev, este es tu cuarto, mira, no seas tímido, vamos a estar aquí aproximadamente un año y tienes que llevarte bien con tu compañero ¿vale?**

**-** **Vale Rach, pero solo estaremos un año ¿verdad? No quiero vivir aquí mucho tiempo, esto no me gusta.**

**-Si cariño, hasta que cumpla 18 y os pueda llevar con migo, tienes 12 años Kev, ya sé que es difícil para ti, pero intenta hacer amigos y el año se te pasará rápido.**

**-Claro Rach, nos vemos a la hora de comer, te quiero.**

**- Yo también peque.**

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto le mandó un mensaje a su hermano, no quería que empezara a meterse en líos el primer día.

_Jer, compórtate por favor, vamos a vivir aquí por un año y no quiero que tengas problemas. _R

Se encontraba en frente de su habitación, sabía que su compañera se encontraba dentro, escuchaba ruidos dentro del cuarto. Esperaba que fuera la misma Quinn del autobús, tenía una corazonada de que así sería, así que para quitarse la duda abrió la puerta y allí la vio, deshaciendo sus maletas mientras escuchaba música en los auriculares y se movía al ritmo de la música, se quedó embobada viéndola hasta que esta se dio la vuelta.

**-** **Rachel**- dijo con una sonrisa- **Sabía que serías tú la tal Rachel Berry.**

**-Yo tenía la esperanza de que tú fueras Quinn Fabray.**

**-Pues si, así me llaman, al menos eso no lo olvidé.**

Rachel se rio por la broma de la rubia.

**- Me alegro.**

**-Y yo. Bueno Rachel, ¿deshacemos las maletas y nos vamos a comer?**

**- Si, pero antes voy a ver el cuarto.**

**-Claro, aunque no hay mucho que ver.**

La habitación no era pequeña, pero tampoco muy grande; justo en frente de la puerta habían 2 camas con una ventana en medio, al lado de cada cama había una cómoda y luego un armario grande que tendrían que compartir, que estaba al lado de la cama de Rachel, ya que Quinn ya se había instalado en la cama de la izquierda, había un pequeño aseo que tenía ducha WC y lavamanos, lo justo y necesario. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta, justo en frente de la cama de Quinn había un escritorio con una lámpara y al derecho una estantería vacía.

**-No es gran cosa, pero me gusta.**

**-No está mal. Por cierto, ¿no te molesta que me quede con esta cama? Es que como no venías no sabía conde ponerme.**

**-No, no pasa nada. Me gusta así. **

**-¿Cómo está tu hermano pequeño? Me parece que lo vi, supongo que no habrá muchos niños en muletas por aquí.-** Bromeó la chica.

**-Estoy preocupada, es muy tímido y muy cerrado. No suele hacer amigos y se meten mucho con él. Yo estoy acostumbrada pero él solo tiene 12 años y era muy cercano con miss padres, eran como sus mejores amigos, ahora está muy solo.**

**-Algún día solucionará eso– **le intentó dar ánimos**- ¿y cómo es eso de que ya estás acostumbrada a que se metan contigo?**

**-Es que en mi antiguo instituto no era muy popular que digamos. La gente se metía con migo por tener padres homosexuales y por como visto- **Se le notaba la tristeza cuando decía eso.

**-Yo no veo nada malo en como vistes, y lo de que tus padres sean gays no es nada malo, solo que la gente es muy idiota a veces y se deja llevar por los demás, lo digo por experiencia. **– Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

**-¿Por experiencia?**

**-No me acuerdo mucho de este tipo de cosas, solo de cosas específicas, pero al parecer era bastante cruel con mucha gente antes del accidente, vamos, una perra, por suerte no me acuerdo de eso. Puedo empezar de cero y ser una nueva persona.**

**-Todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad.**

**-Espero saber aprovechar la mía.**

**-Seguro que lo harás.**

**-Bueno, ahora si, ¿nos organizamos?-** Dijo Quinn.

**-Si, igual no hay mucho que organizar, en el armario cada una tiene su parte y en las estanterías igual. Yo tengo que salir a comprar cosas porque no me pude traer mucho.**

**-Igual, este sábado iba a ir con mis hermanas a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, si quieres puedes venir con tus hermanos. **

**-¿A la ciudad? Lo dices como si estuviéramos en otro estado**-bromeó la morena- **Por mi perfecto.**

**-Ok, ya lo hablaremos, aún quedan 2 días para el sábado. Me voy a dar prisa en deshacer la maleta que tengo mucha hambre.**

**-Está bien, yo igual.**

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras deshacían las maletas y colocaban la ropa en sus cómodas y el armario que compartirían hasta que por fin tuvieron la ropa organizada.

**-Y bueno, por fin terminamos con esto, ¿vamos a comer y luego seguimos?**

**-Si por favor, tengo mucha hambre.**

**-Yo estoy que me comería a un caballo.**- Bromeó Quinn.

Rachel hizo una mueca** -Pobre caballo**.

**-Era una broma Rachel- **Quinn sonrió ante la reacción de la morocha.

**-Ya se, es que me da mucha pena que se maten animales solo para alimentarnos. **

Quinn se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de Rachel.

**-Bueno, pero eso es según las creencias de las personas y como sean educados.**

**-Claro, pero cada uno igual puede elegir ¿no? Yo soy vegetariana desde los 7 años, desde entonces no como nada que tenga carne.**

La rubia estaba sorprendida por la forma de ser de la pequeña, era muy intensa pero por muy raro que le parezca esa intensidad no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario, le agradaba mucho la compañía de Rachel.

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Dime Rach** – esta abrió mucho los ojos -**¿Te importa si te llamo así? Es que me gusta como suena.**

**-No, claro que no me importa, es que mis padres me llamaban así. ¿Te parece si buscamos a mis hermanos luego a tus hermanas y nos vamos a comer?**

**-Está bien, vamos a buscarles.**

Salieron de su cuarto y estaba y primero fueron al de Jeremy pero este no contestaba, después de 5 minutos de insistencia desistieron y fueron a buscar a Kevin, y al entrar a su cuarto vieron al chico sentado en la cama, llorando con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y estas envueltas por sus brazos y Rachel se preocupó de nuevo. Odiaba ver a su hermano pequeño así, ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, también sufría mucho por la muerte de sus padres, y si a eso le sumas el bullying ya es muy difícil de llevar.

**-¿Qué pasó Kev? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Dónde está? Le voy a enseñar que nadie se mete con un Berry**. -Habló tan rápido que casi se atraganta.

**-Rachel no le agobies, le vas a matar con tu verborragia.**- bromeó la rubia. Se agachó en frente del chico y le sonrió.- **Hola, me llamo Quinn.**

**- Kevin.**

**-Y bueno Kevin, ¿por qué estabas llorando?**

**-Fui a buscar a Rachel, pero como no la encontraba volví al cuarto y un chico me empujó y me dijo que mis padres estaban muertos porque ser gay era pecado, los extraño mucho, ellos siempre me defendían cuando alguien se metía con migo- **el chico estaba devastado.

**-Mira Kevin, vamos a hacer una cosa, te voy a apuntar mi número de móvil, si alguna vez te pasa algo o alguien te insulta y te hace algo me llamas y yo voy para defenderte. Pero tú también tienes que hacer algo por mí ¿está bien? ** -el chico asintió-**Tengo una hermana pequeña, tiene 6 años pero es muy revoltosa y se mete en muchos líos, si alguna vez le pasa algo tu la tienes que defender si yo no estoy, ¿te parece?**

Rachel estaba fascinada viéndola interacción de su hermano y Quinn, al chico se le iluminó la cara cuando Quinn le dijo que ella le defendería pero que él debía defender a su hermana pequeña si algo le ocurría.

**-Está bien, si alguna vez le pasa algo yo la defiendo, no dejaré que le pase nada.**

El chico volvía a sonreír, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado.

**-Muy bien, trato hecho entonces, ve a lavarte la cara, que parece que te acabas de levantar y nos vamos a comer.**

Después de que el muchacho fuera al baño Rachel se le acercó con una sonrisa que bien podía iluminar una habitación a oscuras.

**-Muchísimas gracias, desde que no están mis padres no sabía como hacer para que se sintiera mejor, y llegas tú y con un par de palabras ya lo tienes en el bolsillo.**

**-Digamos que tengo un don y no me acordaba de él.**

**-Y mucho ego también ¿no?** – La morocha reía ante la cara que puso Quinn.- **Es una broma. Dime algo, ¿por qué le dijiste o de tu hermana? Si no sabe defenderse a si mismo ¿qué te hace pensar que va a poder defender a otra persona?**

**-Cuando la veas te vas a dar cuenta, no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, pero es que es adorable y muy inocente, estoy segura de que si alguna vez se mete en un lío él la va a defender, entonces se dará cuenta que si es capaz de enfrentar a alguien por defender a otra persona, también puede defenderse a si mismo.**

**-Es una buena teoría, esperemos que funcione, no quiero que termine como yo, que aun en el instituto se metían con migo.**

**-Tú también tienes que aprender a defenderte entonces, tienes que mostrarle a la gente que te insulta que te es indiferente. No tienes que dejar que te pisen, pero tampoco tienes que caer tan bajo como ellos.**

**-Ya estoy- **apareció el chico de repente.

**-Pues vamos a buscar a mis hermanas y ya nos vamos.**

Otra vez fuera del cuarto buscaron primero a la pequeña, que estaba en su cuarto jugando con una chica latina de su misma edad. Las dos estaban en el suelo cantando y riendo, la imagen hizo sonreír a los tres que miraban desde la puerta.

**-¡Quinnie!**- Rachel se rio por el apodo hasta que vio q Quinn con la ceja levantada y mirándola fijamente- **Mira Quinnie, ella es Paula, mi compañera de cuarto, lleva aquí mucho tiempo y está con su hermana mayor, dice que todos piensan que es una loca pero que en el fondo es muy buena, ¿a que si Pau?.**-La niña solo asintió con la cabeza.-** ¿Y ellos quienes son? Yo soy Elise Fabray, la hermana de Quinnie.**

Todos sonreían ante el entusiasmo con el que hablaba la pequeña morena de ojos verdes oscuros. No se parecía mucho a Quinn, pero había algo que te hacía saber que eran familia.

**-Hola cariño, yo soy Rachel, y él es mi hermano Kevin.**

**-Hola Kevin, ¿quieres ser mi nuevo amigo? Es que aquí no tengo casi amigos y solo conozco a mis hermanas y a Paula.**-Por un momento puso una mueca de tristeza, que se le fue en seguida que el muchacho habló.

**-Claro, yo tampoco tengo amigos**-se veía que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

A la niña se le iluminó el rostro** -Entonces vas a ser nuestro nuevo amigo.**

Al chico sonrió de una manera que Rachel no había visto en mucho tiempo.

**-Te dije que es una buena idea.**-Susurró Quinn al oído de la morocha.

Rachel al sentir a Quinn hablando en su oreja sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y no supo por qué.

La niña empezó a buscar a alguien por el cuarto -**¿Dónde está Ali?**

**-Vamos a buscarla ahora, ¿tienes hambre?**

La pequeña movió la cabeza de una manera tan fuerte que causó la risa de todos.

La morocha se estaba divirtiendo con la situación -**Pues vamos a buscarla antes de que todos nos muramos de hambre.**

La rubia miró a la nueva amiga de su hermana, tampoco quería que se quedase sola- **¿Vienes con nosotros chiquita?**- le pregunto a la pequeña latina.

-**No, mi hermana viene en unos minutos a buscarme.**-hablo por primera vez la chica.

**-Si quieres podemos esperar a que vena así no te quedas sola.**

**-No hace falta, siempre viene a la misma hora.**- hablaba tímidamente.

**-Está bien, nos vemos después.**

**-¡Hasta luego Pau!**- la niña seguía igual de emocionada que antes.

Iban en tropa por el pasillo, Elise en seguida se puso a caminar al lado de Kevin, lo que hizo sonreír a la Quinn y Rachel.

**-¡Ali!**- llamaba la rubia mientras tocaba la puerta.- **¿Estás?**

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona que no era Alison, sino una morena de estatura media con unos ojos azules grisáceos que dejaron a Quinn sin aliento.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar una o dos veces por semana, les agradecería si me dejan reviews diciendo que opinan, si no, no pasa nada.

Muchas Gracias-


	3. Conocerse mejor

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusto. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y alertas, gracias a los que comentan, aunque sean anónimos y que quede claro que no me enfado porque su opinión sobre la historia no sea positiva, es mi primer fic y me va bien que me den consejos, les dejo los nombres de los nuevos personajes.

Paula López: Alexys Alonzo

Mary Benson: Kaya Scodelario

Nick Benson: Jeremy Irvine

* * *

**_Capítulo 2. Conocerse mejor_**

Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, bueno, no que ella recordase, hace 15 minutos Quinn Fabray se había sentido atraída por una chica….y que chica, su hermana tenía suerte de compartir cuarto con Mary, si, así se llamaba la primera mujer por la que había sentido atracción, bueno si, su hermana tenía suerte, pero ella también, Rachel no se quedaba cota tampoco, tenía una belleza clásica que no muchos saben apreciar. Un momento, ¿ahora también se sentía atraída por Rachel? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No es que tuviese nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Su monólogo interior se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su hermana a la mesa en la que estaban sentados ella, su hermana, Rachel y Kevin.

La chica llegó donde se encontraba Quinn** -Me dijo Mary que viniste a buscarme a mi cuarto, estaba dándome una ducha**-miró alrededor y vio a Rachel y Kevin **–Perdonen no les vi, soy Alison, la hermana de Quinn.**

Rachel la miró detenidamente** -¿En serio son hermanas? no se parecen en nada, solo en el color de pelo-** decía con una sonrisa** -se me olvidaba, soy Rachel, la compañera de cuarto de tu hermana, un gusto conocerte.**

**-Si, ya se, me lleve la belleza de la familia**- bromeó Ali -**Y la altura también.**

Quinn se rio -**también se llevo la humildad, además la belleza de la familia se la quedó la pequeña, ¿no Elise?**- Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña.

Todos miraban como bobos la escena tan tierna de Quinn haciéndole cosquillas a la niña y esta riendo y diciéndole que parara.

Rachel y Kevin estaban sentados mirando atentos a las chicas, sentían que aunque evidentemente, extrañaba muchísimo a sus padres, aquí podrían encontrar una nueva familia, pero antes debían conocerse mejor.

**-Venga ya está bien, a comer que si no se enfría la comida**- Quinn no podía evitar reír mientras hablaba **-¿Ya sabes que vas a comer?- **preguntó a su hermana.

**-No, voy a ver que veo y ahora vengo- **se do la vuelta y se alejó de la mesa.

**-Es muy simpática- **habló Rachel cuando perdió a la chica de vista **– aunque vuelvo a decir que no parecéis hermanas**.

**-Bueno, tú tampoco te pareces mucho a tus hermanos.**

**-Supongo que no.**

Seguían bromeando sobre parecidos familiares, y cosas así cuando escucharon un estruendo que venía de donde se sirve la comida, rápidamente se levantaron y le pidieron a Kevin que cuidase de Elise, le dijeron que volvían en unos minutos. Al llegar se encontraron con Alison intentando separar a dos chicos que se estaban peleando, y como ya intuía Rachel desde que escuchó el alboroto, Jeremy era uno de esos chicos.

La morena se acercó con cuidado de no llevarse ningún golpe e intentó sujetar a Jeremy, al ver que sola no podía Quinn fue a ayudarla mientras Alison intentaba sujetar al otro chico.

**-Jeremy por favor- **suplicaba la morena ya que no podían sujetarle.

**-¡Te voy a enseñar a golpes como se debe tratar a una mujer imbécil!- **le gritaba Jeremy al chico que mas que hacer fuerza se reía de la situación.

**-¿Que está pasando aquí?- **Apareció un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos azules con una bata puesta. **–Venga, a comer, que no les vea peleando otra vez.**

El otro chico se fue riendo mientras Alison, Rachel y Quinn intentaban tranquilizar a Jeremy, que seguía intentando soltarse del amarre de las dos chicas. **– ¿Me pueden soltar de una vez? No voy a hacer nada-** Pidió el muchacho.

**-¿Seguro?- **Rachel no confiaba en el temperamento de su hermano.

**-Si**

Las chicas lo soltaron y él se arregló la ropa, que se le había descolocado después del altercado.

La morocha puso una cara de enfado que asustó a Quinn** – ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?, menos mal que te pedí que te comportaras, es tú primer día aquí y ya te estas peleando con cualquier idiota.**

**-No es mi culpa que ese no sepa tratar a una mujer con respeto- **se defendió.

**-¿Cómo que tratar a una mujer?**

Alison carraspeó y todos se acordaron de que seguí ahí.

**-Fue mi culpa, el chico me empujó y le dije que tuviese cuidado, que me había hecho daño-** empezó a contar la rubia **– él se rio y me dijo que hacía lo que quería, y que no era su problema que una rubia tonta como yo fuese invisible, entonces me enfadé y le di una bofetada, y me la iba a devolver si no llega a ser por él- **señaló a Jeremy.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio **–Vamos a olvidar que esto pasó ¿ok?, vamos a terminar de comer y dejémoslo así- **se giro y miró al chico **– muchas gracias por defenderla, de verdad.**

**-De nada- **dijo mirando al suelo.

Alison y Jeremy agarraron su comida y se fueron con las chicas a la mesa donde estaban Elise y Kevin comiendo mientras la niña acribillaba a preguntas al chico.

**-Ya volvimos, ¿te molestó mucho? A veces se pone muy pesada- **Quinn sabía que Elise a veces podía ser muy intensa.

Kevin solo negó con la cabeza, Quinn le había caído muy bien, pero aún no había hablado con la otra rubia y le daba algo de vergüenza.

Alison se dio cuenta y habló **–-¿No nos han presentado no?- **preguntó sonriéndole al chico **– yo soy Alison, ¿y tú?**

**-Soy Kevin, el hermano de ellos- **dijo mientras miraba a Rachel y Jeremy que miraban incrédulos como el chico hablaba con otras personas, como ya había dicho antes, Kevin no tenía amigos y nunca hablaba con nadie.

**-¿En serio? Pues si te digo la verdad me parece raro, tu eres más guapo que ellos- **le guiñó un ojo y el chico se rio. **–lo digo en serio, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-12**

**- Que pena que tenga 4 años más que tú- **bromeó la chica.

**-Bueno sigamos con las presentaciones y ya comamos de una vez- **la morocha de verdad tenía hambre y no había comido casi nada todavía **– a ver, Quinn, Alison, Elise, él es mi hermano Jeremy, Jer, ellas son las hermanas de Quinn, mi compañera de cuarto, supongo que te acordaras de ella del autobús.**

**-Si, como no- **dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

**-Así que él es el chico que te gritó en el autobús- **Alison miraba a Quinn.

**-Si, pero eso ya no importa. **

Iba a seguir hablando pero su hermana pequeña la interrumpió dando gritos que llamaron la atención de todo el mundo.

**-¡Paula!, mira Quinnie es ella, ¡Paula!** Gritaba efusivamente, Jeremy no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada que contagió a todos los de la mesa.

La pequeña latina se acercó a las mesa de los chicos con una latina mayor que ella de agarrada a su mano derecha y una rubia de ojos celestes a su mano izquierda.

La niña sonrió tímidamente **–hola Eli, mira ella es mi hermana Santana, y ella su novia Brittany- **señalaba a cada chica, la latina mayor fruncía el ceño y la rubia tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

**-Así que son novias-** dijo la morocha con curiosidad.

**-Así es, ¿algún problema Frodo?**

**-¡Santy!- **Brittany retó a su novia **–no le digas así.**

**-¿Cómo le dijiste?- **preguntó Quinn con enfado ya que había visto la cara de pena que puso Rachel.

**-Frodo, mirenala, ¿acaso están ciegos? Es un puto Hobbit- **la latina ponía cara de obviedad **–y tú cállate Legolas.**

Jeremy cansado de la situación se levanto de su silla y encaro a la chica que acababa de llegar y ya se estaba metiendo con su hermana, y no iba a permitir que después de lo que pasó en el instituto aquí la trataran así. **–Oye, a mi hermana la respetas, y antes de poner apodos tan ingeniosos mírate al espejo sacos de arena- **dijo en tono calmado pero firme.

**-Miren quien fue a hablar, el macarra de turno tú a mi…..**

**-¡Bueno ya está bien!- **hablo Brttany **–San, te pedí que fueras amable cuando tu hermana te contó que hizo una nueva amiga ¿no?, ahora mira a Pau y dime si la ves contenta por como estas tratando a de familia de sus amigos**- la pequeña estaba mirando al piso, entonces a Santana le cambió la cara, ahora se sentía avergonzada, su hermana no tenía muchos amigos, siempre se la pasaba con ella y Britt, y ahora que hacía una amiga ella lo fastidiaba todo. **–Ahora vamos a comer y olvidar todo esto.**

**-Perdón por lo que les dije, se me fue la lengua, pero es que no me gusta que la gente diga que somos novias con tono despectivo y me pareció que te estabas burlando de nosotras… pero ni sueñen que les voy a quitar los apodos, que me quedaron genial- **empezó a hablar con algo de tristeza pero terminó con una sonrisa.

La morocha se rio por la forma tan rara de disculparse de la latina **– nunca me metería contigo por que tengas novia, mis padres eran homosexuales así que nos hemos criado en una casa en lo que importa no es el sexo de una persona si no el corazón. **

Quinn otra vez se quedó embobada viendo hablar a la morena.

Santana abrió los ojos de forma exagerada** – ¿acaso respiras mientras hablas? Por dios te vas a ahogar.**

Todos rieron por la broma de la latina.

**-¿Sany nos podemos sentar con ellos porfa?-** pregunto la ojiazul con tono infantil.

**-Claro siéntense- **Habló por primera vez Alison.

Paula fue a sentarse al lado de Elise y Kevin y las chicas sonrieron.

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes cada uno se puso a hablar hasta que la latina dijo algo que a Quinn le interesó.

**-Tú eres la compañera de cuarto de Mary ahora que me acuerdo, te vi antes con ella- **tenía una cara neutral mientras hablaba con Alison bajo la curiosa mirada de Quinn.

**-Sí, es mi compañera, ¿algún problema con ella que tengas que contar?- **preguntó la rubia mientras se reía.

**-Muy graciosa, y no tengo ningún problema, me llevo muy bien con los ingleses.**

**-¿Los ingleses?- **Quinn entró en la conversación.

**-Sí, Mary y su hermano Nick, son de Inglaterra, pero llevan aquí varios años.**

**-¿Nick Benson?, él es mi compañero de cuarto- **ahora él que hablaba era Jeremy.

**-Hablando del rey de Roma…- **Santana veía como los 2 hermanos se acercaban a la mesa.

Quinn giró la cabeza y vio a la chica por la que se había sentido atraída y su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba si que tenían pinta de ingleses. Los veía de lejos, y sí, se sentía atraída por la chica, pero nada mas, además no tenía interés alguno en tener algo que nadie.

Después de más presentaciones y charlas sin sentido cada uno se fue a su cuarto a seguir organizando sus cosas. Quedaron en verse en la tarde en la misma mesa en la que habían comido para que los chicos le hicieran un recorrido guiado por el orfanato a los "nuevos". La latina recogería a Elise y Paula y Rachel y Quinn a Kevin, que se había hecho amigo de las dos pequeñas en seguida.

Una vez en su cuarto empezaron a arreglar sus cosas, poniendo libros y música en su estantería, objetos personales como fotos en sus cómodas, posters en su lado del cuarto... Cada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Quinn estaba divagando en su mente, no se lo hubiera creído esta mañana si se lo dicen, pero ahora estaba relativamente feliz, todo lo feliz que puedes estar con el dolor de la pedida de tus padres tan reciente. Además de que su hermana pequeña había hecho un amigo, que estaba segura de que la cuidaría cuando ella no estuviera presente, y a Alison ya la había salvada el "macarra" como le llamó Santana. No se tenía que preocupar por si a sus hermanas les ocurría algo, que es lo que más temía.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Rachel cuando la estaba llamando.

**-¿Quinn?… ¿Quinn?-** La rubia se había quedado en su mundo y no la escuchaba.

Así que se acercó y le tocó un hombro, lo que provoco que la rubia diera un respingo.

**-Rachel, me asustaste- **la rubia tenía una mano en el pecho. **–lo siento, es que estaba en otra cosa, dime.**

**-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, fue para matarse de risa- **la pequeña reía a carcajada limpia.

**-Hey, no te rías de mi- **intentaba sonar seria, pero ver a la morocha de ese mondo le causaba mucha gracia **–tampoco fue para tanto- **sonreía mientras hablaba.

**-Eso es porque no te viste, ni que hubieses visto a un zombie- **volvía a reírse escandalosamente.

La situación era muy graciosa, Rachel riendo como loca y Quinn intentando no reírse, pero ver a la chica de esa forma era demasiado adorable y graciosa.

**-Bueno ya, ¿Qué querías?- **dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que si se descuidaba se le veían hasta las muelas.

**- Pues solo decirte que ya tenía todo organizado, y que tenemos unos gustos muy distintos, solo hace falta ver los posters y la estantería con libros y música. Por cierto, no tienes ningún disco de Barbra Steisand… me parece muy feo- **todavía se seguía riendo.

Quinn miraba a su alrededor y en la parte de Rachel había posters de musicales como Annie, Funny Girl, Les Miserables, y más, y en el lado de Quinn había fotografías de paisajes y películas, había uno en concreto que llamo la atención de Rachel, que no dudó en peguntar.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **señalo un dibujo que tenía un tamaño de unos 30x50 cm **– ¿está hecho a mano no?**

**-Sí, lo dibujé yo, es una de mis escenas favoritas de Alice in Wonderland, mi libro favorito, lo dibujé hace poco y es de los pocos dibujos que traje conmigo.**

**-Es precioso, ¿pero que significa?**

El dibujo representaba a una niña rubia que estaba pintando una rosa blanca de color rojo.

**-Yo lo veo como que si algo no te gusta intentes cambiarlo, a Alicia le gustaban más las rosas rojas y las pintó, así que si no te gusta algo tienes la capacidad de cambiarlo, evidentemente no puedes aplicarlo a todo, pero sí a muchas cosas- **la morocha sonreía mientras la chica de ojos verdes hablaba.

**-Es muy bonito y tiene un significado profundo, ¿sabes? Jeremy hace unos años solía pintar, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando en el instituto se empezaron a meter conmigo, le afectó mucho y no podía hacer nada.**

**-Como ya te dije tienes que aprender a defenderte Rachel, no puedes dejar que la gente te trate mal. Y respecto a lo de Jeremy veré si puedo hacer algo, mañana de mañana voy a ver si me apunto a algún taller y si hay uno de dibujo intentaré convencerlo de que se apunte con migo- **no sabía por que pero intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que la morocha no se sintiera mal.

**-Me parece genial, ¿quieres ver una película mientras hasta que se haga de tarde para ir con los chicos?- **pregunto la pequeña.

**-Claro pero creo que va a costar en ponernos de acuerdo en que película ver, como ya viste nuestros gustos no soy muy parecidos que digamos-** bromeó Quinn.

Rachel sonrió **–por hoy voy a hacer una excepción y no vamos a ver un musical, que es el mejor género… me gustaría ver la película de Alice in Wonderland, nunca la vi, y si te gusta tanto el libro por algo será, bueno, si la tienes... **

**-Claro que la tengo, tengo todas y cada una de las películas de Tim Burton, a no ser que quieras ver la versión Disney o una de las antiguas.**

**-La de Burton mejor.**

**-Pues, venga- **dijo mientras agarraba su portátil** –te va a encantar.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, y como dije antes agradecería los reviews con su opinión. Intentaré actualizar en unos días.


	4. Bienvenidas al Glee club

Perdón por el retraso, pero he estado bastante ocupada y con mucho trabajo del instituto, gracias a todos lo que leen y sobretodo a los que me dejar comentarios.

* * *

_**Bienvenidas al Glee club**_

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama pensando otra vez en que iba a hacer con su vida a partir de ahora. Eran las 10 de la noche, hacía media hora que habían vuelto a su cuarto después de una visita por todo el colegio, lo que más le había gustado de allí era un auditorio enorme que se encontraba en la parte inferior del edificio. Había pasado una buena tarde, Jeremy, aunque pareciese imposible, se llevaba muy bien con Quinn y Nick ya que a los 3 les encantaba el arte, y Kevin parecía muy cómodo con las dos chicas pequeñas, que a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos habían congeniado perfectamente, y luego estaba ella que no entendía por qué, pero le había tomado una especial cariño a Brittany y Santana. Britt era muy inocente y le recordaba a ella misma de pequeña y Santana le recordaba a sus padres y su hermano con ese instinto protector sobre ella. También había pasado un buen rato con Alison hablando de música, sus gustos no eran parecidos pero las dos amaban la música y se iban a apuntar al coro que había en el internado, Mary les había hablado de el, dijo que no era muy popular allí pero que si amaban la música les gustaría. Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer cuando salieran de allí, siempre tuvo todo claro, quería terminar el instituto e irse a Nueva York con Finn, estudiar en la NYADA, sacarse una carrera y como mucho en unos años trabajar en Brodway, pero todo eso se quedo en simples pensamientos después del accidente de sus padres, no tenía problemas económicos ya que los Berry eran adinerado y cuando cumpliese los 18 podría disponer de la herencia, pero tampoco sabía que iba a hacer con sus hermanos, no les podía obligar a irse con ella a Nueva York, pero tampoco se quería quedar en esa ciudad de mala muerte hasta que ellos pudiesen valerse por si mismos. Todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando vio salir del baño a Quinn cubierta por una simple toalla y el pelo empapado. Por un momento se quedó sin respirar, a los pocos segundos volvió a respirar con normalidad.

**-Rach, ya estoy puedes irte a duchar ya si quieres-** habló mientras se secaba un poco el pelo con otra toalla que sostenía en las manos.

**-Ok, me ducho y me acuesto, que ha sido un día muy largo- **dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Se di una ducha de 10 minutos y cuando salió Quinn ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente, así que se cambió apagó las luces y se durmió.

La luz que entraba por la ventana le empezó a molestar y poco a poco se despertó. Al principio no sabía donde se encontraba, estaba desorientada. A los pocos segundos empezó a recordar todo, busco con la mirada a Quinn por el cuarto pero no había rastro de ella, así que se metió en el baño, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Cuando terminó de hacer todo agarró su portátil y se conectó en su Facebook, estaba mirando fotos de sus amigos Kurt y Mercedes cuando Quinn entró en el cuarto con una bandeja en la mano llena de comida.

**-Buenos días Rach, fui a buscar algo para desayunar-** la rubia tenía cara de no haber dormido muy bien **–me encontré con Britt y San y les comenté que Ali y tú querían entrar en el coro y me dijeron que ellas ya estaban en el, que solo se tenían que apuntar y luego les harían las pruebas. Quedé en 30 minutos con Jeremy para apuntarnos al taller de dibujo y fotografía, si quieren pueden venir Ali y tú y ya se apuntan al coro.**

Rachel escuchaba atentamente con cara de haberse levantado hace poco **–Claro Quinn, gracias por el desayuno, ¿pero no crees que has traído demasiado?- **Quinn se reía mientras miraba la bandeja de comida.

**-Es que no sabía que te iba a gustar, así que traje de todo, también traje varios tipos de café, ahora me dices ya para la próxima vez ya se cual tomas.**

**- ¿Trajiste un capuccino?- **dijo mientras buscaba en la bandeja.

**-Sí, es este-** le entregaba uno **– ¿entonces capuccino?, ya lo apunto para la próxima.**

**-Sí, ¿y tú? No creo que te despiertes siempre antes que yo. Además alguna vez tendremos que desayunar en el comedor ¿no?**

**-Primero, amo el latte y segundo, desayunamos donde quieras, ya no tengo que preocuparme de mis hermanas, están o con sus amigas o con tus hermanos, y no pueden salir del internado, así que me quedo tranquila.**

**-Si, bueno siéntate aquí y desayunemos que si no vamos a llegar tarde, dile a tu hermana donde quedamos para apuntarnos- **Quinn se sentaba en la cama de Rachel y empezaban a comer **–Por cierto, esto está riquísimo- **estaba comiendo un croissant relleno de chocolate.

Quinn sonreía mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su hermana **–Ya avisé a mi hermana, y bueno, tienes que hacer una prueba para entrar, ¿sabes que canción vas a cantar?**

**-Pues no, todavía no lo pensé, ¿cómo convenciste a Jer para que se apuntara contigo? **

**-Solo hablé con él, además Nick también está apuntado y como el curso empezó hace poco no está muy avanzado- **el móvil sonaba y miraba atentamente la pantalla **–dice que vale, que nos vemos en un rato.**

**-Me gusta que se lleve bien con Nick, parece un buen chico, aunque el parecido de sus ojos con los de su hermana me inquieta, parece que tienen los mismos ojos- **decía con cara de desconcierto.

Quinn empezó a reírse **– es normal que se parezcan, son mellizos, y bueno, es un buen chico, ¿te gusta?- **Quinn tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras veía las caras extrañas que ponía Rachel.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos,

**-¿Qué? No, para nada, solo que me parece un buen chico y me gusta que se lleve bien con él, su hermana también parece buena chica, supongo que también te gusta que se haya hecho amiga de Ali.**

**-Claro, por cierto, Santana no te volvió a molestar ¿no? **

**-No, solo que hace comentarios fuera de lugar y ya nos quedamos con los apodos que nos puso, pero me dijo Britt que no es nada personal, que ella es así.**

Un teléfono empezó a sonar y Rachel vio que era el suyo, no le sonaba el número de teléfono pero igual atendió.

**-¿Quién es?... ¿Finn?, ¿Qué quieres, de que número me estás llamando?- **sonaba enojada y eso sorprendió a Quinn, ¿quién sería ese chico?

**-Quinn, si me disculpas vuelvo en un minuto-** Rachel pasó al baño y dejó a Quinn en el cuarto, pero igual escuchaba a Rachel hablar.

**-No Finn, te dije que me dejaras en paz, me da igual lo que digas, no quiero saber más de ti ¿está claro?... Si se te ocurre aparecer por aquí vamos a tener un problema. Adiós.**

Una Rachel muy enfadada salía del baño y se volvía a sentar en la cama.

**-Perdón por la escena.**

**-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí, todo bien, o eso espero- **se notaba que seguía de mal humor.

**-¿Un acosador? **

**-No, solo un ex novio idiota que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**-¿Hace cuanto lo dejasteis?**

**-Técnicamente no lo dejamos, hace un mes me enteré de que se estaba viendo con otras chicas y fui a su casa, le grité un par de cosas y no lo he vuelto a ver, me lleva llamando casi todos los días desde entonces- **todavía le dolía lo que el chico le había hecho **–Me habla de forma arrogante diciéndome que sin él no soy nada.**

**-Que chico más idiota por dios- **a Quinn le daba pena ver a Rachel triste **-¿estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntos?**

**- 2 años. No se como lo soporté tanto, su hermano siempre me decía que estar saliendo con él me hacía daño pero nunca le hice caso.**

**- Si hasta su hermano lo decía por algo será- **después de ese comentario de la rubia Rachel sonrió un poco.

**-Bueno en realidad es su hermanastro, es mi mejor amigo.**

De repente Quinn se puso de pie de un salto y la morocha se quedó en la cama con cara de confusión.

**-Tengo una idea Rachel, para tu audición para el coro, deberías dedicarle una canción a... como se llame. Cantarle una canción con todo lo que pienses sobre él.**

**-Es una idea genial Quinn, ya pensaré una, y ahora nos vamos que si no se nos hace la hora.**

Estaban llegando al lugar acordado cuando vieron a Jeremy y Alison hablando mientras las esperaban.

**-Hacen buena pareja ¿no crees?- **Quinn los miraba y pensaba en lo bien que se veían juntos.

**-La verdad es que si, pero conozco muy bien a mi hermano, nunca dará el primer paso. Nunca tuvo una novia formal.**

**-Bueno ya veremos como termina. ¡Hey chicos!**

Estaban otra vez en el comedor, ya se habían apuntado a lo que querían y habían ido a buscar a los pequeños y dieron una vuelta por el orfanato hasta la hora de comer. A los 10 minutos de sentarse llegaron Mary y Nick y San, Paula y Britt.

**-Frodo, Legolas, familia del hobbit y el elfo… **decía Santana como saludo y todos giraban los ojos **– a ver, para las que se apuntaron al coro esta tarde tenemos ensayo, así que haréis la audición en el auditorio, que ya saben donde está, la prueba es a las 5 pm.**

**-Y vosotros- **dijo Nick señalando a Jeremy y a Quinn **–empezáis el lunes, ya heblé con la prefesora y dijo que no hay problema.**

**-Bueno, entonces todo genial. Mis hermanas, Rachel y sus hermanos y yo quedamos para ir mañana a la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas y dar una vuelta. ¿Se apuntan?**

**-Si San, di que si por favor- **dijeron Paula y Britt a la vez.

**-Por mi no hay problema, igual tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas.**

Paula y Britt empezaron a saltar de alegría y se fueron a sentar con Kevin y Elise.

Los mellizos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Hacía gracia lo sincronizados que estaban.

**-Nos apuntamos-** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato de conversaciones si sentido Nick y Mary se fueron a hacer unas cosas y ellos siguieron conversando.

**-Se me olvidaba Quinn, tengo tu guitarra en mi cuarto, ¿luego vienes a por ella?- **Alison decía a su hermana mayor.

**-Claro Ali, ahora me paso y me la llevo. **

**-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?-** Rachel había estado atenta a la conversación de las chicas.

Alison habló antes que a Quinn le diera tiempo a responder.

**-Toca la guitarra, el piano, la batería y canta, pero no le gusta tanto la música como a mí.**

**-¿Y por qué no te apuntas al coro con nosotras?- **preguntó Rachel.

**-Si, Legolas, porque no te apuntas, al Glee club nos hacen falta miembros para poder participar en las competiciones, ahora que se apuntaron ellas 2 apenas somos 10 y temeos que ser mínimo 12- **ahora todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

**-Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de cantar ni nada, lo siento pero ahora no. Si luego me apetece me apuntaré. ¿Sabes con que canción vas a adicionar Ali?**

**-Sí, la terminé de escribir hace un rato.**

**-¿Escribes tus canciones?**- preguntó Jeremy con asombro.

**-Si, Quinn y yo siempre escribíamos juntas, pero como ahora no le apetece lo hago yo sola- **Alison estaba preocupada por Quinn, siempre le apasionó la música tanto como a elle, pero desde el accidente que no cantaba ni quería componer con ella.

**-Me gustaría escucharlas cantar juntas-** dijo Britt.

**-A mi siempre me cantaban para dormir-** Elise hablaba con la boca llena, lo que causó la risa de todos.

**-Algún día….**-a Quinn no le apetecía mucho cantar desde el accidente, pero tenía que empezara seguir con su vida normal, y la música era parte de su vida.

Quinn y Rachel estaban en su cuarto viendo esta vez un musical, a Rachel le había encantado la película de Alice in Wonderland, pero esta vez le tocaba a ella elegir y estaban viendo West Side Story, Quinn ya la había visto, pero no se acordaba bien. Cuando la película terminó se empezaron a preparar para ir a la prueba de las chicas.

**-¿Sabes ya que canción vas a cantar?**

**-Sí, ya tengo la canción perfecta, ya verás- **la morocha estaba algo nerviosa.

**-Está bien- **Quinn miraba la guitarra encima de su cama y la agarraba **-¿Sabes tocar Rach?**

**-No, nunca puede aprender a tocar ningún instrumento, Jer sabe tocar el piano porque mi padre Leroy le enseño, yo nunca tuve paciencia para aprender- **dijo con una sonrisa.

**-A nosotras nos enseño nuestro padre, de joven estaba en una banda, y nos regaló una guitarra a todas, hasta Elise tiene una, aunque no sabe tocar- **Quinn se reía al recordar a la pequeña intentando aprender.

Después de 10 minutos más hablando fueron al auditorio, en la puerta estaban Los mellizos, Santana Alison y Jeremy, y un poco más apartados estaban Britt, paula, Kevin y Elise.

**-Ya se estaban tardando, los chicos del Glee ya están dentro esperándoles y el Sr. Shue también, Alison canta primero y luego vas tú Berry- **Santana como siempre tan cariñosa.

Todos pasaron al auditorio, Ali y Rachel se fueron a la parte del escenario, donde había una banda a la que Ali le dio unas partituras.

Los demás estaban en los asientos del público, vieron a Alison y Rachel hablando en el escenario hasta que un hombre habló.

**-Hola chicas, soy el Sr. Shue, dirijo el Glee club, hoy me dijo Santana que querían audicionar así que vamos a ver que tan, la primer en pasar el Alison Fabray.**

La rubia avanzó con la guitarra colgada al centro del escenario, donde se encontraba el micrófono.

**-Hola soy Alison Fabray y voy a cantar una canción que escribí hace poco.**

La música empezó a sonar y todos miraron atentos

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lives  
And all we know is touch and go  
We alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_  
_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_  
_Now all we know, is don't let go_  
_We are alone just you and me_  
_Up in your room and our slates are clean_  
_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint_  
_And I love the Sade's are wrong_  
_We learn to live with the pain_  
_Mostly of broken hearts_  
_But this love is raging and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same again_

_This is a state of grace_  
_This is a worth while fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_  
_These are the hands of fate_  
_You're my Achilles heel_  
_This is the golden age of something good_  
_And right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same _

___And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_____This is a state of grace_  
_This is a worth while fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_

Todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo y gritando.

**-Eso fue genial, ahora que pase Rachel.**

Rachel les dio las partituras a los miembros de la banda.

**-Eso fue genial- **dijo Jeremy.

**-Si macarilla, la verdad es que fue genial, a ver como lo hace Frodo.**

**-Os va a encantar- **dijo Jeremy con mucho convencimiento del talento de su hermana.

Rachel estaba en el medio del escenario y se presentó.

**-Hola soy Rachel Berry y voy a cantar una canción que en este momento se identifica mucho con lo que siento- **dijo dándole una sonrisa a Quinn, agradeciéndole la idea que le había dado.

Todos estaban esperando a escuchar la voz de la pequeña.

_I wake up every evening_  
_With a big smile on my face_  
_And it never feels out of place._  
_And you're still probably working_  
_At a 9 to 5 pace_  
_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_  
_And where's that shiny car_  
_Did it ever get you far?_  
_You never seem so tense, love_  
_Never seen you fall so hard_  
_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_  
_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where did it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_  
_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_If you look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_  
_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_  
_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_  
_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Los aplausos se dejaron oír, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la voz que tenía la pequeña, era casi irreal.

**-Es oficial, bienvenidas al Glee club chicas.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, un abrazo.


	5. Otro mundo

_**Otro mundo**_

El despertador de Rachel sonaba a las 6 de la mañana, tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a su horario de siempre y a sus ejercicios matutinos. Se levantó de la cama y miro la cama de Quinn, en la que se encontraba la rubia durmiendo de una forma muy graciosa y extraña, no podía imaginarse como había podido dormir con esa postura. Entró al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con su ropa deportiva. Salió de su cuarto con su mp3 ya conectado y fue al comedor, desayunó algo ligero y su sagrado capucciono y al terminar volvió al cuarto y le dejó a Quinn una bandeja con su latte y comida con una nota pegada.

Llevaba 30 minutos corriendo por los alrededores del orfanato, extrañaba mucho su casa, pero tenía que admitir que este sitio no estaba tan mal, era una mansión vieja pero muy bonita, y estaba rodeada de campo, lo que era genial, ya que amaba la naturaleza, además a estas horas no se veía nadie, solo estaba ella, o eso pensaba, ya que de improvisto se chocó con el pecho de un chico y se dio de bruces con el suelo.

**-Dios, lo siento muchísimo, no te vi, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- **preguntó el muchacho con preocupación mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

**-Si, si, no te preocupes, solo ha sido una caída aparatosa- **también se sacaba los auriculares **–que manera de empezar el día… ¿me ayudas por favor?**

El chico le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

**-En serio, lo siento mucho, ¿no te hiciste daño?- **se veía al chico muy preocupado.

**-No, la verdad es que soy muy patosa y estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.**

**-Igual no fue tu culpa, ¿nos sentamos un momento?- **dijo mientras señalaba un banco que había un poco más adelante **– ¿oye, eres Rachel Berry no?**

**-Sí- **le extrañó que el chico supiese su nombre **-¿nos conocemos?**

**-No, es que ayer te vi cantar en el auditorio, me encantó tu actuación, hace tiempo que no veía una buena audicón como la que hicieron ayer. Soy Brody Weston, soy el capitán el glee club, va a ser genial tener una voz como la tuya y ya de la otra chica en el coro. La verdad es que estamos escasos de miembros y si queremos entrar en las competiciones tenemos que ser mínimo 12, y contándoos a vosotras somos 11.**

**-Bueno, pues encantada de conocerte Brody, por eso no te preocupes, intentaré convencer a más gente para que se una- **conseguiría que Jeremy y Quinn entrasen en el coro fuese como fuese.

**-Eso sería genial, ¿qué te parece si seguimos corriendo juntos un rato?-** dijo Brody con una enorme sonrisa blanca que resaltaba sus ojos verdes azulados.

**-Claro, vamos, pero con cuidado que no me quiero romper nada.**

La luz que entraba por la ventana despertó a Quinn, que nada más levantarse miró su móvil para ver la hora, poco más de las 8 de la mañana, era algo temprano teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y ayer se acostó tarde porque se quedó leyendo un libro. Rachel no estaba pero en su mesita de noche había dejado una bandeja con café y comida. Al acercarse vio que le había dejado una nota.

_Me fui a correr, que ya me estaba malacostumbrando, probablemente el café ya estará frío cuando te despiertes. Nos vemos en un rato._

_Rachel _

Al ver su firma no pudo evitar sonreír. Al lado de la firma había dibujada una estrella, le pareció adorable. Llevó la mano hacía el vaso y sí, efectivamente estaba ya frío, pero no le importaba, así que desayunó y se fue al baño para prepararse.

Se duchó se vistió, se lavo los dientes y tarareando la canción que sonaba desde el radiocasete que había en el cuarto salió del baño para encontrarse con algo que no se esperaba.

Rachel entraba a la habitación vestida con unas diminutas mayas y un top, venía toda sudada y para sorpresa de Quinn, eso le pareció muy sexi, por un momento le entró la necesidad de volver a la ducha y abrir el agua fía.

Rachel veía a Quinn, que se había quedado con la boca medio abierta mirándola fijamente.

**-Buenos días Quinn, me voy a duchar y ahora vuelvo.**

Sin más agarró ropa del armario, se metió en el baño y Quinn se quedó ahí plantada y susurró** –vale, definitivamente estás jodida Quinn.**

Al rato Rachel salió del baño con unos skinny jeans negros y unas botas altas y en la parte superior une sweater gris que le quedaba genial, se veía muy bien y Quinn intentaba no mirarla mucho.

**-¿Estás lista? El autobús pasa por aquí a las 10-** le dijo a la rubia viendo como estaba tirada en la cama.

**-Sí Rach, ya estoy, es que no tengo nada que hacer hasta que nos vayamos- **le regaló una sonrisa **–se me olvidaba, gracias por el desayuno, estaba muy bueno.**

**-Supongo que la que te va a traer siempre el desayuno soy yo, siempre me levanto temprano para ir a correr así que…. ¿Estaba frío el café?**

**-No hace falta que me traigas siempre el desayuno Rachel- **era un gesto muy bonito, pero no quería molestarla todos los días **–y sí, estaba frío, pero igual me gusta el café frío.**

**-Me alegro, oye Quinn, ¿has pensado en qué vas a hacer cuando cumplas los 18 y te puedas ir de aquí con tus hermanos?- ** quería saber que es lo que haría Quinn y ver si eso le ayudaba a tomar una decisión ella misma.

**-Pues no estoy segura, tenemos una casa aquí, pero también tenemos un piso en Nueva York que mis padres compraron hace 2 años, todos amamos esa ciudad. No estoy segura de que hacer, yo quiero ir a Nueva york, pero no se si mis hermanos querrán ir. **

**-¿En serio? Yo también quiero ir a Nueva York y me pasa lo mismo, no estoy segura de que quieran venir con migo, y si ellos no quieren pues ya veré que hago.**

**-Igual para eso queda casi un año, por lo menos para mi, que cumplo años en septiembre, así que aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo- **Quinn había pensado ya en eso, pero se complicaba mucho, así que como aun quedaba tiempo decidió no pensar en ello por ahora.

**-Tenga cuidado que hay niños en este autobús-** gritaba Santana al conductor que acababa de dar un frenazo que hizo que casi se cayeran –**hoy le dan el carné de conducir a cualquiera-** susurraba.

Estaban todos en el autobús de camino al centro de la ciudad, donde comprarían algunas cosas que les hicieran falta y pasarían el día, el autobús los recogería al anochecer.

Estaban a punto de llegar, Rachel iba durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Quinn, que iba hablando con Jeremy y Nick sobre sus futuras clases de pintura, estaban en grupo cada uno hablando de un tema distinto. Adelante estaba el chico que se había metido con Ali besándose con una chica, Jeremy los veía con cara de rabia, todavía le tenía ganas y ya conseguiría vengarse. Nick en cambio los miraba con cara de frustración e impotencia.

**-¿Te gusta esa chica verdad?- **soltó Quinn de la nada, Jer y Nick la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros -**solo e una pregunta no me mires así Nick.**

Este bajo la mirada y asintió.

**-No sabe que existo y eso que también lleva aquí varios años, y hace unos meses empezó a salir con ese patán y los tengo que ver por ahí paseando de la mano y besándose todos los días- **estaba bastante afectado.

**-Ese chico es idiota, terminará dejándolo y entonces tendrás vía libre- **dijo Jer como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

**-¿Nunca has intentado hablar con ella? ¿Cómo se llama?-** Quinn se había interesado en el tema y quería ayudar a su nuevo compañero y quizá futuro amigo.

**-Se llama Marley, y no, nunca intenté hablar con ella, tenemos gusto muy distintos, así que nunca supe de que hablarle así que nunca lo hice.**

**-¿Cómo vas a saber que tiene gustos distintos a los tuyos si ni siquiera has hablado con ella?**

**-Ella está en el Glee club y yo no se cantar si hacer que a la gente le sangren los oídos-** bromeó **–en el tiempo que lleva aquí no la he visto nunca con un libro que no sea de estudio y sabes que yo amo leer, y bueno no se, no creo que tengamos nada en común.**

**-Hasta que no hables con ella no lo vas a saber, además ya sabes lo que dicen de que los polos opuestos se atraen…- **Quinn tenía una sonrisa inmensa.

**-Ya llegamos- **se oyó un grito y en seguida supo que fue Elise

**-¿Y tú Jer? ¿No te gusta nadie? He visto como miras a mi hermana- **dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Jeremy abrió los ojos como platos y se atragantó con su propia saliva, lo que hizo que muchos de los del autobús le mirasen y que la rubia y el británico se retorcieran de la risa por la reacción del chico.

**-Santy, queremos tomar un helado.**

**-Quinnie, queremos tomar un helado.**

Decían Britt y Elise a Santana y a Quinn, que rodaron los ojos.

**-Estamos en Octubre, no hace tiempo para tomar helado-** Santana estaba más que cansada, llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas por el centro yendo de tienda en tienda, y todos habían comprado cosas, pero las que las cargaban eran Santana y Quinn.

**-Por favor- **dijeron a la vez poniendo esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que las derretía.

**-Está bien- **suspiró Santana sabiendo que habían perdido.

**-Aquí a la vuelta hay una heladería que abre durante todo el año, ¿qué les parece si vamos a algún sitio a comer y luego vamos a la heladería y así descansamos todos?- **sugirió Mary.

A todos les gustó la idea, así que se sentaron en el primer restaurante que vieron y pidieron su comida.

Quinn se quedó un momento mirando a Mary, la verdad es que era muy guapa, eso no lo podía negar, pero no le causaba ni un cuarto de las sensaciones que le había causado Rachel en el poco tiempo que se conocían. Definitivamente le gustaba Rachel, pero era consciente de que solo podían ser amigas y sabía que le iba a resultar muy difícil contenerse.

Comieron mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido, Rachel y Alison discutían sobre gustos musicales, los mellizos y Santana hablaban sobre cine Britt, Kevin y las niñas sobre los Simpson y Nick, Jeremy y ella sobre arte.

**-No me contestaste lo que te pregunté en el autobús Jeremy- **cambió de tema de repente.

**-No sé a que te refieres- **se hizo el tonto.

Nick y Quinn se volvieron a reír.

**-Vamos Jeremy, sabes de lo que hablo, te he visto como la miras, solo quiero saber si te gusta o no, no quiero que sufra.**

Jeremy estaba rojo como un tomate y Quinn le sonreía tiernamente.

**-Bueno sí, me gusta, pero igual no me va a hacer caso, así que no quiero hablar del tema ¿ok?**

**-Vale, pero solo te digo algo más y no volveremos a hablar de esto hasta que tú quieras, conozco a mi hermana y también he visto como te mira.**

Jeremy desvió la mirada y cambiaron de tema.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a la heladería, ya que Britt y Elise estaban ansiosas por comer un helado.

**-Ir pidiendo vosotros yo vuelvo en 10 minutos- ** Quinn dejó las bolsas al lado de la mesa donde estaban todos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió a la calle, que estaba un poco abarrotada para las fechas que eran, pero se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?**

**-Nada, solo me preguntaba si…- **se ruborizó y Quinn le sonrió dándole ánimos para seguir **–bueno, solo quería saber si no te importaría si te acompaño, pero si quieres estar sola te entiendo, solo que…**

**-Vamos Rachel, no me importa, pero vamos ya que hace frío.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?- **preguntó la morocha.

**-A una tienda de música que vi hace un rato.**

**-¿Y eso? ¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Voy a comprar unas cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra y ya veré si compro algo más.**

Rachel se sorprendió ya que Quinn llevaba un tiempo sin cantar ni practicar con los instrumentos. Pero solo se limitó a asentir.

Entraron a una pequeña tienda de música y una vez que Quinn compró sus cuerdas empezaron a mirar a ver si había algo que les interesase. Cosa que no tardaron en encontrar.

Quinn se perdió en una estantería llena de vinilos viendo si había alguno que le gustase, no tenía su reproductor de vinilos en el orfanato, pero tenía uno en Nueva York, y así podría aumentar su colección.

Rachel si embargo estaba mirando otra estantería dedicada a Brodway, mirando a sus artistas favoritas y soñando que algún día ella misma podría estar en esa estantería.

**-Me encanta esta tienda, es como entrar en otro mundo- **dijo la rubia sin apartar la vista de la colección de vinilos.

**Rachel la miró y le sonrió- tienes razón, es como otro mundo.**

* * *

Hola otra vez, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir, así que disculpen si tengo alguna falta porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.

Gracias a los que añaden a favoritos y dan a seguir a la historia, y sobretodo muchas gracias a los que comentan, de verdad que no saben lo bien que sienta que la gente de su opinión, sea buen o mala. Así que espero que me dejes sus reviews.

Nos leemos en unos días.


End file.
